Future home solutions are becoming intelligent and diversified; therefore, interconnection and association between home terminals are also implemented in diversified manners. For example, currently, manners for interconnection inside a home may be classified into wireless interconnection manners and wired interconnection manners according to physical media. Indoor wireless interconnection manners include Wireless Fidelity (Wifi), Zigbee, Zwave, and the like, and indoor wired interconnection manners include electrical wiring (Homplug), coaxial cabling (Moca), telephone wiring (HPNA), electrical wiring/coaxial cabling/telephone wiring (G.hn), and the like.
Because cabling and networking manners inside different homes are different, different types of terminals are used inside the homes, and manners used for interconnection between terminals are also different, which affect final consumer experience and usability.
For example, if various terminals such as a mobile phone, a set top box, and a tablet computer used inside a home are connected to the Internet (Internet) by using a router, when the mobile phone, the set top box, the tablet computer, and the like are interconnected to the router for the first time, a user needs to manually open a configuration page to enter login information of the router, and then interconnection between the mobile phone, the set top box, the tablet computer, and the like and the router can be implemented. The user needs to manually perform a login operation in this interconnection process, and interconnection processing takes a long time and a process is complex.